


Stress

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alfa Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, blowjob, massagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Kyungsoo estava estressado, e apenas o seu ômega Baekhyun conseguia lhe acalmar.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo gente, tudo bem?
> 
> Essa fanfic foi feita para uma guriazinha do twitter que eu amo ela, vou deixar o link do perfil dela nas notas finais se vcs quiserem.
> 
> Me desculpa nenê pela demora, eu fui o mais rápida que consegui :(
> 
> Boa leitura

— Onde está o meu ômega, Minseok? — O alfa, Do Kyungsoo perguntou, estressado demais para, pelo menos, ser educado com um dos empregados da casa, esse que se arrepiou e tremeu com o tom de voz duro do patrão. 

Kyungsoo era um alfa assustador. 

Não era atoa que ele era o líder daquela alcateia.

— Está no quarto dele, senhor. — O beta respondeu rapidamente, quase gaguejando, respirando aliviado quando o alfa desviou o olhar de si, olhando agora para as escadas, escadas que davam no quarto de jogos do ômega, onde ele costumava ficar durante o dia. — Com o Park Chanyeol e o Kim Jongdae. 

Eles tinham dinheiro suficiente para mimos como aquele, então uma sala de jogos entupida de tranqueiras não era algo tão ruim assim. 

E como Baekhyun era uma garoto muito bonzinho, Kyungsoo não viu problema em mimá-lo com aquele tipo de coisa. 

E bem, seus dois melhores amigos sempre podiam visitá-lo, então não era nenhuma surpresa eles estarem ali, aproveitando dos jogos do seu menino e comendo alguma besteira. 

— Não quero que ninguém nos incomode hoje, avise os empregados para deixarem as coisas prontas para que o Kim e o Park irem. — Foi tudo que o alfa disse, antes de virar as costas e andar em passos pesados até o quarto do ômega, um suspirar aliviado escapando dos lábios do beta.

Baekhyun teria uma longa noite. 

— JongDae, Chanyeol, saiam daqui, por favor. — O alfa tentou ser educado, ainda que dissesse aquilo tudo com um tom tenso, logo assim que chegou no quarto do seu ômega.

Os dois ômegas mencionados encararam o seu amigo com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o perguntando com o olhar o motivo do alfa dele os estar expulsando no meio de uma partida de Halo. 

— Vão, por favor, Minseok irá levr vocês para casa. — Kyungsoo tentou convencer, todo o seu corpo tenso querendo apenas expulsar os dois dali e ficar logo com o seu ômega. 

No entanto, ele tinha modos. 

— Meninos, podem ir, tá? Depois eu falo com vocês. — Baekhyun se despediu dos amigos, sorrindo reconfortante quando esses resmungaram, um Chanyeol frustado soltando um "eu já estava quase vencendo".

— Até depois então, Baekhyun. — Jongdae disse baixo, despedindo-se do amigo e puxando um Chanyeol chato para fora do quarto, acenando para o alfa do seu amigo ao passar por ele.

— Vê se dá um jeito de acalmar esse seu alfa, Baek. Porque na próxima vez que não vou ser expulso no meio de uma partida. — Baekhyun riu envergonhado. 

Não demorou muito para os dois garotos saírem, fechando a porta e deixando os dois homens sós.

— Alfa... — Baekhyun disse, no seu tom mais animado, contente por ver o seu alfa. Com pressa, se levantou do sofá onde estava sentando, indo em direção ao seu marido e o abraçando, soltando um som satisfeito quando sentiu os braços fortes do alfa rodeando o seu corpo, o puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, seu corpo se amolecendo todo ao sentir o cheiro gostoso que se desprendia da pele do alfa.

_Kyungsoo tinha o melhor cheiro de todos._

—Olá, ômega. — Kyungsoo grunhiu, respirando fundo e sentando no sofá onde o ômega estava antes, o puxando para se sentar no seu colo. — Eu estou tão estressado. — Bufou, segurando os cabelos castanhos e macios do ômega com força, em alguma espécie de carinho dolorido, fazendo com que Baekhyun ronronasse com isso. 

_Kyungsoo era tão forte..._

— Eu posso saber o motivo do seu estresse, meu marido? — Baekhyun perguntou, ainda meio deliciado com a pegada gostosa, um ofego escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir sua coxa grossa sendo apertada com força por uma das mãos ao alfa.

_Kyungsoo era tão dominante._

— São só alguns problemas com a matilha. — O tom de voz do alfa era cansado, e Baekhyun sentiu dó pelo seu marido.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou interessado, beijando o pescoço do seu marido e roçando seus lábios contra a pele quente, ainda sentindo o aperto em seu corpo.

— Coisas que você não entende, amor. — Respondeu. — Não preocupe sua linda cabecinha com isso. — Escovou os seus lábios pela pele macia do pescoço do seu ômega, até chegar no ponto onde a sua marca se fazia presente, essa já muito bem cicatrizada. 

Com carinho, Kyungsoo lambeu o local, molhando a pele macia e arrepiando o ômega, seu lobo se acalmando ao sentir o tremelicar e o suspiro que ele soltou.

_Baekhyun lhe acalmava._

Baekhyun, ao sentir a carícia molhada naquela área sensível, apenas suspirou baixinho, gemendo manhoso quando sentiu o alfa mordiscar aquele ponto com delicadeza, a medida que apertava as suas coxas com força, seu corpo todo se arrepiando com a sensação gostosa. 

— O que o meu menino fez de bom hoje, hm? — Kyungsoo subiu com suas mãos, as tirando das coxas do ômega e as levando até o quadril largo desse, o apertando com cuidado. 

— Nada demais, na verdade. Eu só fiquei jogando algumas coisas e fofocando com os meninos. — Respondeu mole, ronronando como um gatinho ao sentir mais alguns beijos sendo depositados pelo seu pescoço, em um rastro até a sua bochecha, um selar simples sendo depositado no local. 

— Sobre o que vocês conversaram, hm? — Kyungsoo beijou a bochecha fofa mais uma vez, apertando e acariciando o quadril largo do seu ômega, roçando seus dedos na barra da camisa leve que ele usava, como que se fosse subi-la, mas nunca o fazendo. — Eu posso saber? Ou é algum segredo que apenas ômegas bonitos como você sabem? — O tom de voz de Kyungsoo era divertido. 

_Baekhyun realmente lhe acalmava._

— Claro que pode, alfa. — Baekhyun riu gostoso, arrastando suas mãos em direção aos ombros largos do seu alfa, se apoiando ali ao sentir o alfa descer as mãos para a sua bunda, apertando ali com força. — A-ah... O J-Jongdae... está namorando com um alfa... 

 _Aquilo era golpe baixo_...

— Com um alfa? — Kyungsoo continuou o assunto, rindo baixinho ao sentir o ômega tremelicar todo com os seus toques, sensível de um jeito incomum.

_Será que o cio de Baekhyun estava próximo?_

_—_ Uhum. — Baekhyun afirmou, sem realmente responder, suspirando baixinho ao sentir a sua bunda receber mais alguns apertões, o tecido mole do short que usava não impedindo nada. — P-parece que é um alfa que trabalha de vigia perto da casa dele... Oh Sehun, se não me engano. 

— Esse nome não me é estranho. — Kyungsoo divagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia o rapaz, agora apenas acariciando a pele fofa da bunda do ômega. — Não é o primo do Junmyeon? Aquela lá que nos acompanhou naquela visita à alcateia do sul?

— Acho que é ele mesmo, Soo. — Trêmulo e levemente ofegante, Baekhyun abraçou o seu alfa corretamente, apoiando a bochecha no ombro largo e beijando a junção do pescoço com aquela parte, de um jeito fofo e estalado. — E você, Soo? O que fez de bom hoje?

— Além de tentar não não morrer de estresse, eu não fiz nada de tão interessante. — O tom de voz irritadiço e puto fez com que um riso baixinho escapasse dos lábios do ômega.

_Era muita braveza 'pra um alfa daquele tamanho._

— Qual a graça? — O alfa perguntou, sem entender o riso do ômega. 

— Você fica uma gracinha quando 'tá todo puto assim. — Riu novamente com a careta que o alfa fez. — Soo! — Baekhyun fez biquinho no final da frase, choramingando dolorido quando sentiu um tapa forte na sua bunda, a pele ardendo.

— É feio rir do seu alfa, sabia? — Segurando os cabelos macios da nuca do ômega, Kyungsoo fez com que ele erguesse a cabeça, o encarando nos olhos. — Cadê o meu respeito, hm? — Seu tom de voz era falsamente bravo. 

— Você pode até ser o alfa dessa matilha, Soo. — Baekhyun sorriu provocante. — Mas eu sou seu marido, eu posso rir de você.

— Seu sapequinha. — Ele puxou o cabelo do ômega um pouco mais forte. — Seu eu não te amasse tanto... —Baekhyun riu quando o aperto em seus cabelos se suavizou, esses que logo foram acariciados por uma da mãos do alfa, sua outra mão acariciando a cintura do ômega, de um jeito tão gostosinho que Baekhyun se derreteu todinho. — Você é muito fofo, não consigo ficar bravo com você. 

— Eu também te amo, Soo. — Ronronou manhoso com o elogio, pendendo a cabeça para o lado ao sentir a mão do alfa descer da sua nuca e ir até a sua bochecha, acariciando a pele macia com cuidado. 

— O alfa está melhor? — Baekhyun perguntou manhoso, piscando os olhos e acariciando os ombros do seu alfa com cuidado. — Quer uma massagem? Eu não gosto de ver o meu alfa tenso. 

— Você faria uma massagem em mim? — Sorrindo, Kyungsoo acariciou o rostinho fofo, a ideia soando tentadora demais para ser negada. 

— É claro que sim, Soo. Eu não fiz aquele curso de massagista atoa. — Riu, apertando os ombros largos com força, bem na parte onde ele percebeu haver um tensão, o massageando ainda por cima da roupa. — E eu não gosto de ver o meu alfa tenso. — Completou baixinho. 

— Então eu adoraria, amor. — Beijou-lhe o rosto, suspirando com o toque bom. — O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Deita na cama para mim? E tira as roupas de cima, por favor. — Ele pediu, apontando para a cama de casal que o seu quarto tinha, saindo do colo do Do ao vê-lo assentir, dando passagem para ele levantar do sofá.

Obedecendo ao pedido do seu marido, Kyungsoo retirou a o terno e a camisa social que usava, jogando o enforcad...  _ops_ , a gravata longe e tirando os sapatos e as meias, ficando apenas com uma calça também social. Quando fez isso, ele se deitou na cama, de bruços, apoiando a bochecha nos braços, observando quando Baekhyun andou de um lado para o o outro no quarto, como se procurasse algo. 

— Fica quieto para mim, Soo. — Baekhyun pediu, logo assim que encontrou um óleo de massagem perdido pelo quarto. Com cuidado, se colocou ajoelhado sobre a bunda do marido, não demorando muito para espalhar o óleo sobre suas palmas, as esfregando para aquecer a gosma. — Tem algum lugar doendo?

— Sabe aquela parte que você apertou? — O alfa respondeu, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, um tanto ansioso. — 'Tá dolorido desde hoje cedo.   
— Certo... — Baekhyun levou suas mãos ao lugar, fazendo o mesmo movimento de apertar de mais cedo, localizando novamente aqueles pontos de tensão, os massageando com cuidado. — Mais algum lugar? 

— No meio das minhas costas... Não... ah... — Ofegou baixo. — Mais 'pra cima, no meio das omoplatas. 

— Aqui? — A outra mão de Baekhyun foi até o ponto mencionado, pressionando o dedão naquele lugar. 

— Exatamente. — Kyungsoo se relaxou, suspirando baixo e piscando os olhos. Baekhyun sorriu para si mesmo, continuando a massagear as costas do marido, tendo a total certeza de não apertar demais, o seu único objetivo sendo o relaxamento do alfa. — Porra, aquele seu curso realmente teve efeito. — Ele ofegou, gemendo baixinho quando as mãos do marido apertaram uma parte específica do seu ombro. — Porra, aí mesmo...

— Se eu não estivesse apenas te massageando, seus gemidos iriam significar uma outra coisa. — O ômega riu malicioso.

— Seu malicioso.

— Só seu, Soo.— Beijou a nuca do homem abaixo de si.

Eles ficaram alguns bons minutos ali, apenas com as delicadas e eficientes mãos do ômega massageando as costas do alfa, com um Kyungsoo tão relaxado quanto o possível.

_Ele ficava uma gracinha daquele jeito._

— Terminei, Soo. — Baekhyun afastou suas mãos das costas do marido, deixando um último selo na nuca dele, mas se mantendo parado no lugar.

— Obrigado, amor. — Kyungsoo murmurou, relaxado demais para abrir os olhos ou fazer menção de levantar. 

— Hey, vira de frente para mim? — Pediu baixinho, em um tom de voz tão doce que o alfa não conseguiu negar.

— O que você vai fazer? — Respondeu grogue, logo assim que se virou de barriga para cima, as pernas e os braços abertos, os olhos ainda firmemente fechados.

— Você vai ver. — O Baekhyun riu, como o bom pestinha que era, passando novamente o óleo nas mãos, logo depois de se sentar na borda da cama, colocando um dos pés cansados do alfa no seu colo. 

— O que você...? — Kyungsoo cortou sua própria fala, sobressaltando ao sentir as mãos ágeis do marido começarem a fazer uma massagem no seu pé, de uma maneira tão gostosa que o último requisito de tensão fugiu do seu corpo. — Porra, obrigado. 

— Tudo 'pra relaxar o meu alfa. — Sussurrou risonho, apertando a planta do pé e a sola, massageando em círculos, o óleo de massagem ajudando em tudo. 

— Cacete... 

Baekhyun sorriu mais uma vez, massageando o pé bonito com carinho. Era estranho chamar um pé de bonito, mas, poxa, o pé de Kyungsoo era todo certinho, com as unhas curtas e sem nenhum pelo. Acho que aquilo pode ser chamado de pé bonito.

— É incrível que, mesmo com você ficando com os pés confinados naquele sapato brega... — Kyungsoo riu baixinho. —... não tem chulé.

— Isso se chama cuidado, amor. — Baekhyun riu junto, passando os seus dedos pela área entre os dedos do pé do alfa, espalhando o óleo ali. 

— Então obrigado por ter todo esse cuidado, Soo. — Murmurou baixinho, apertando a sola, em movimentos circulares. — Seria horrível fazer uma massagem em um pé fedido. — Riu. 

— Acho que eu entendo... hmm... — Riu em conjunto. 

Após aquilo, ambos ficaram no mais profundo silêncio, apenas alguns gemidos arrastados soando pelo quarto, um Kyungsoo completamente relaxado tentando não dormir com a massagem gostosa, um Baekhyun orgulhoso tomando todo o cuidado para agradar seu amorzinho. 

Quando teve a total certeza de que tinha feito o máximo que podia por aquele pé, Baekhyun delicadamente o colocou no colchão, o ajeitando e pegando o outro, o colocando no colo e começando a massageá-lo, antes passando um pouco mais de óleo de massagem nas mãos, repetindo todo aquele processo de apertar que a massagem necessitava. 

Quando terminou aquilo também, sorriu ao ver que o seu alfa estava quase dormindo, todo esparramado na cama, respirando calmo e lento, seu peito desnudo subindo e descendo. 

— Soo... — Baekhyun murmurou arrastado, arrumando o pé já massageado no colchão, um tanto afastado do outro. 

— Sim? — Kyungsoo murmurou grogue, sem tomar coragem para abrir os olhos, aproveitando do seu relaxamento. 

Estava tão relaxado que mal percebeu quando Baekhyun subiu as mãozinhas bonitas até o cós da sua calça social, prendendo os dedos longos ali. 

— Levanta o quadril para mim, hm? — Pediu doce, mesmo que com um tanto de malícia por trás. 

E quem era Kyungsoo para negar um pedido daqueles? 

Fazendo o que o ômega pediu, Kyungsoo ergueu o quadril, mal maliciando a cena quando sentiu sua calça ser puxada para fora do seu corpo, o deixando apenas com uma cueca boxer escura, apertando suas coxas e fazendo com que um Baekhyun já um tanto excitado ofegasse baixinho. 

_Porra, seu alfa era um gostoso da porra._

— Eu vou massagear você um pouquinho mais, Soo... — Baekhyun disse apenas aquilo, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo safadinho antes de colocar um pouco mais daquele bendito óleo nas mãos, não demorando muito para esfregar suas palmas nas coxas grossas do companheiro - não tão grossas como as suas, mas... -, espalhando a gosma na carne e massageando ali com malícia, tentando não gemer ao ver o membro grosso e ainda não duro fazer um volume na peça escura e apertada. 

— Suas mãos estão geladas. — Foi a única coisa que o alfa disse, mesmo que já tivesse entendido as intenções nem um pouco puras do seu garoto, engolindo um gemido apenas para não dá-lo aquele gostinho. 

_Dois bobos._

— Estão? — Baekhyun riu baixinho, já duro contra o tecido da sua roupa íntima. — Já, já esquenta, Soo. 

Malicioso, Baekhyun apertou as coxas macias, lentamente deslocando seus movimentos para a área onde a roupa íntima estava, apertando o quadril e a virilha dos alfas com seus dedos. 

— Não é só isso que vai esquentar se você continuar assim. — Kyungsoo murmurou, se sentindo endurecer por conta daqueles toques no seu íntimo, uma das suas mãos firmes se movendo até alcançar os cabelos do seu ômega.

— Você também está tenso aqui em baixo, Soo? — Malicioso, o ômega esfregou suas mãos bonitas no volume nada discreto que o membro do alfa fazia na cueca escura, gemendo manhoso ao sentir um aperto longo no seu couro cabeludo. 

— Eu estou sim, ômega. — Ele entrou no joguinho, gemendo baixo ao puxar o ômega com um pouco mais de força, esfregando o seu volume no rosto fofo  — Você pode cuidar disso para mim, hm? 

— Se o alfa quiser... — Ele sorriu, piscando os olhos doces antes de levar suas mãozinhas em direção ao grande volume, o acariciando com carinho e dedilhando o contorno grosso.

_Hmmm..._

— Eu quero sim, amor. — O Do ofegou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo ao sentir uma lambida molhada no seu membro, ainda por cima da cueca, molhando o tecido escuro. — Cuide direitinho do seu alfa, uh? 

Teria alguma possibilidade de Baekhyun não obedecer aquele pedido?

 _É claro que não_.

Com cuidado, Baekhyun fincou seus dedos no cós da cueca escura, a segurando por ali e não demorando muito para abaixá-la, um ofego escapando dos seus lábios ao ver o membro grosso do alfa dar um pequeno salto para fora, pesado e duro de um jeito tão gostoso que o ômega sentiu seu próprio membro doer no meio das suas pernas.

Há quanto tempos eles tinham feito aquilo pela última vez? Há duas semanas?

_Baekhyun estava morrendo de saudades._

_—_ Você já está tão duro.... — Baekhyun sussurrou, manhoso e dócil, seu interior se contorcendo em tesão só de imaginar em sentir aquele pau duro na sua boca. — É por mim? — Ele já sabia a resposta, mas gostava de provocar.

— Por quem mais seria? — Apertou os cabelos macios com um pouco mais de força, abrindo mais um pouco as pernas, gemendo ao sentir o hálito quente do ômega em contato com seu pau. 

— Quem sabe aquele tal de JongIn? Ele é bonito e fica te seguindo para cima e para baixo. — Fingindo-se de irritado, ele envolveu o membro grossos nas mãos, o acariciando minimamente, quase que apenas sentindo a quentura na palma das mãos. 

— O beta? — Kyungsoo riu. — Por que eu iria ficar atrás dele quando eu tenho um ômega gostoso como você me esperando todo dia em casa? Eu só tenho olhos para você, amor. — Como recompensa pela resposta, Baekhyun cuspiu no membro à sua frente, apenas para deixá-lo um pouco mais úmido, lhe ajudando nos movimentos de subir e descer. — E... a beleza dele nem chega aos seus pés... Hmmm... — Gemeu no final, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para trás ao sentir as mãos ágeis do marido subirem e descerem pelo seu membro, o punhetando preguiçosamente. 

— Eu gostei da sua resposta. —O ômega riu malicioso, aumentando o ritmo das mãos e punhetando o alfa com vontade, esfregando uma coxa na outra, pingando de vontade. — Eu vou te recompensar, Soo... — Sorriu maroto, piscando um dos olhos antes de envolver o membro grossos com a sua boca, a cavidade quente e molhado causando um espasmo no baixo-ventre do alfa. 

Sem perder tempo, Baekhyun logo começou com aquela brincadeira de subir e descer, engolindo o máximo que conseguia antes de sair e acolher apenas a cabeça inchada na boca, sugando o pré-gozo que escorria e o deixando molhado com a sua saliva. 

— Você chupa tão bem... — Kyungsoo gemeu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos e lentamente movendo o quadril contra a boca gostosa, apenas em um pequeno rebolar, sentindo-se pulsar. 

Baekhyun ronronou, passando sua língua contra as veias saltadas, fechando os olhos e se permitindo focar no peso do caralho na sua boca. 

— Isso... — Gemeu, segurando os cabelos castanhos com mais firmeza, agora controlando o ritmo das estocadas, lentamente fodendo a boquinha bonita. 

— Você me engole tão gostoso... Hmm... — Kyungsoo rebolou o quadril lentamente, já sentindo o seu orgasmo vindo, seu corpo todo relaxado contra a cama. — Eu estava com tanta saudades de sentir você me engolindo assim... — Grunhiu rouco. 

Baekhyun até queria responder, tirar sua boca daquele membro grosso e dizer para o seu alfa que também estava com saudades de sentir seu Kyungsoo fodendo sua garganta com tanto carinho, mas o aperto em seu couro cabeludo era tão forte, tinha lhe deixado todo derretido. 

— Se você me deixar gozar na sua boca, eu juro que te fodo do jeitinho que você quiser. — O alfa propôs, rindo baixo quando Baekhyun se empenhou nos movimentos, parecendo empolgado com a proposta, lhe chupando de um jeito tão gostoso que os olhos do alfa se reviraram atrás das pálpebras.

— Porra... — Os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade, e a velocidade dos movimentos também, alcançando a garganta do ômega e, se ele não fosse acostumado com aquilo, o deixando sem ar. 

— Goza... Goza para mim... — Baekhyun conseguiu se soltar do aperto em seu couro cabeludo, tirando sua boca do membro teso e o masturbando rapidamente, tentando relaxar sua garganta e maxilar doloridos, os olhos puxadinhos cheios de lágrimas. 

— Coloca só a cabecinha na boca, amor. Só a cabecinha... — Kyungsoo pediu baixinho, colocando o braço por cima dos olhos e apertando os dedos dos pés, ofegante. — Mama em mim...

O ômega obedeceu, colocando apenas a glande inchada na boca, acariciando o comprimento teso e quase rindo ao sentir o nó lentamente começar a se inchar, só não sendo estimulado pelos seus dedos pois Baekhyun sabia como aquela área ficava  sensível. 

— Cacete... — Rosnou, arqueando as costas e mordendo o lábio inferior com força, tremendo de leve e grunhindo ao gozar na boquinha faminta, melando a cavidade do seu amorzinho com sua porra grossa, seu nó ardendo de leve por não ter em quem se prender. 

— Você gozou tanto... — O ômega gemeu manhoso, engolindo o esperma grosso e sorrindo molenga, fechando os olhos e apoiando seu rosto suado em uma das coxas grossas do alfa, tentando normalizar a respiração. 

— Você foi tão bem... — O alfa acariciou os cabelos levemente suados do marido, ainda tremendo de leve, ofegante com a intensidade do orgasmo. — Venha aqui vem. — Chamou o ômega para perto.

— Está melhor? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, obedecendo o pedido do seu alfa e indo para perto, deitando sobre o corpo dele e sorrindo manhoso ao sentir os braços fortes desse o abraçando, o fazendo se aconchegar no peito forte.

— Com um ômega bonito como você não teria como não ficar. — Selou a bochecha do ômega com cuidado, arrumando sua respiração ofegante. — Você vai querer sua recompensa? 

— É claro que eu quero. — Fez biquinho, sorrindo novamente ao sentir um beijinho nos lábios inchados. 

— E como você quer? — O tom de voz de Kyungsoo ficou subitamente grosso, e Baekhyun se tremeu em expectativa. — De quatro ou no meu colo? Quem sabe prensado na parede... — Baekhyun gemeu baixinho. 

— P-pode... — Um apertão na sua bunda o fez perder o fio da meada. — Pode ser... de ladinho? Eu gosto tanto... — Pediu baixinho, todo manhoso. 

— Claro que pode sim, amor. Eu também amo te foder de ladinho... — Beijou os lábios inchados mais uma vez, suas duas mãos apertando a bunda farta e coberta com força. — Você quer preparação? Um beijinho aqui atrás? — Infiltrou seus dedos nas peças de roupa que cobriam a nudez do marido, roçando seus dígitos na lubrificação natural que escorria pelas bandas fofas e cheias.

— Pode ser depois? — Baekhyun gemeu baixinho ao sentir os dedos espertos roçando na sua entrada melada, esfregando de um jeito que lhe fazia ofegar trêmulo. — Você sabe que eu já não... Hmmm... Você já sabe que eu não preciso mais de preparação... — Kyungsoo riu baixo.

— Já que é assim. — Penetrou a pontinha do dedo no buraquinho molhado, apenas para provocar. — Tira essa roupa e deita de ladinho para mim, hm? 

Ansioso, Baekhyun tirou toda sua roupa, ficando nu e se deitando do jeito que o seu alfa pediu, se empinando todo e engolindo um choramingo na garganta ao sentir um tapa forte na sua bunda, de uma maneira tão gostosa e dolorida que o seu pau teso espalmou.   
_Kyungsoo tinha uma mão tão grossa._

— Soo... — Ele murmurou o nome do seu alfa, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho ao sentir o corpo forte se deitando atrás de si, com os braços fortes lhe abraçando por trás e o membro teso sendo prensado na sua bunda. — Hmm...  
— Porra, eu estou com tanta vontade de entrar em você... — Kyungsoo grunhiu, rouco de tesão, usando uma de suas mãos para abrir a bunda bonita do seu marido, expondo a entrada melada para si. — Você vai me apertar bem gostoso, certo? — Mordiscou a nuca sensível. 

— S-só se você me foder b-bem direitinho... — Gemeu manhoso, apertando os olhos e mordiscando os lábios ao sentir a cabecinha grossa se esfregar na sua entrada, pedindo passagem mas sem o foder realmente. 

Kyungsoo apenas riu com a proposta, lambendo os lábios antes de se forçar para dentro do cuzinho gostoso, rosnando baixinho ao sentir uma contração gostosa no seu pau. Porra, Baekhyun se abriu de um jeito tão gostoso, mesmo sem preparação, tão bem receptivo e molhado que o alfa se sentiu pulsando, já louco para deixar seu nó se inchar ali dentro e o encher. 

— Porra... — Kyungsoo rosnou, respirando fundo e puxando uma das pernas de Baekhyun, o fazendo erguer-lá e o deixando ainda mais perto para si, apoiando o membro trêmulo no seu antebraço. — Porra, eu vou te foder tanto hoje... Eu só vou parar quando eu te deixar todo cheio com a minha porra, hm? Todo aberto e vazando para mim... 

— S-soo... — Baekhyun gemeu manhoso, apertando o lençol da cama com força e se contraindo todo, um choramingo arrastado escapando da sua garganta quando um rosnado irritadiço foi escutado, bem ao pé do ouvido. 

— Se abre 'pra mim, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, como um bom ômega, obedeceu, relaxando e gemendo baixinho quando a cabecinha do pau do seu alfa entrou dentro de si, o alargando de uma maneira dolorosamente gostosa, sua lubrificação natural ajudando bastante na tarefa de não fazê-lo sentir tanta dor, mesmo que aquela ardência aguda sempre aparecesse. 

_Não era nada que ele não conseguisse aguentar._

Com um único e contínuo movimento, Kyungsoo se empurrou todo para dentro do ômega, um gemido gutural escapando da sua garganta ao sentir aquele espaço tão estreito lhe apertar com tanto gosto, o líquido natural o ensopado e deixando aquela porra de aperto ainda mais quente e molhado. 

— Porra, você é sempre tão apertado. — Kyungsoo rosnou baixinho, mordendo a nuca do ômega em seus braços, a voz carregada de tesão. — Eu vou mesmo ter que te foder mais para te alargar? — Baekhyun choramingou com a possibilidade. 

— Se o alfa quiser... e-eu aceito... — Ele choramingou baixinho, apertando os olhos com força e se permitindo rebolar naquele pau grosso, seu próprio membro pulsando e expelindo pré-porra. 

— Você é tão gostoso. — Kyungsoo rosnou, como se estivesse puto, daquele jeitinho que fazia com que Baekyun gemesse, trêmulo e afetado.

_Porra._

Sem conseguir se controlar, ele rosnou mais uma vez, apertando a coxa grossa que sustentava com força, apenas tomando impulso para se mover, de um jeito forte e lento, como se apenas abrisse passagem dentro daquele lugar tão apertado. Com a ação, Baekhyun gemeu, apertando os olhos com força e ofegando, apertando o lençol da cama abaixo de si com força, enrugando o tecido ao tentar descontar aquela sensação tão gostosa que lhe tomou o corpo. 

— Gostoso da porra. — Kyungsoo grunhiu, apoiando-se no ômega e o estocando mais rápido, chocando seu quadril na bunda dele de maneira quase violenta, sorrindo para si mesmo ao escutá-lo choramingar, daquele jeitinho que sempre fazia quando estava morto de tesão. 

— S-só seu... Soo. — Gemeu, curvando as costas e arfando, desesperado e trêmulo com um cachorrinho, contente e excitado demais para conseguir respirar corretamente. — S-só seu gostoso... — Completou com um pouco de dificuldade. 

— Só meu... — Um tanto possessivo, Kyungsoo lambeu e mordiscou a marca atraente que o garoto levava no pescoço, gemendo no ouvido dele e o estocando um pouco mais lento, aproveitando a deliciosa sensação. — Eu estava com tanta saudades de te foder... — Beijou a marca novamente, também não conseguindo evitar os ofegos pesados. 

 _Baekhyun era tão gostoso que lhe deixava sem ar_. 

Baekhyun não responde mais nada, apenas respirou fundo e gemeu alto ao sentir uma estocada funda e forte no seu ponto doce, seu corpo tremendo com o prazer fodido que lhe atingiu, o ritmo rápido e forte que o seu alfa assumiu o fazendo segurar um grito na garganta. 

— Você gosta quando eu estoco aqui, hm? Você tá gemendo tão gostosinho.. — Kyungsoo riu malicioso e ofegante, mantendo o ritmo forte mesmo que tivesse um pouco de dificuldade de se movimentar. 

Baekhyun gemeu mais uma vez, murmurando um "é a-ai S-sim...", apertando o alfa dentro de si e tentando não chorar de prazer. 

Perdido naquele êxtase de prazer, Kyungsoo mal conseguia conter sua excitação, não resistindo a vontade do seu lobo e tomando ainda mais o controle da situação, o alfa usou da sua força para deitar o ômega na cama, o deixando deitado de barriga para baixo e o prensando no colchão, não demorando muito para montar nele e continuar com as estocadas brutas, descontando um restinho de estresse que lhe subiu a cabeça e recuperando as duas semanas que ficara sem se enterrar naquele espaço apertado que era a intimidade do seu marido. 

— Cacete. — O Alfa apertou os olhos com força, apoiando seu corpo nos braços posicionados ao redor da cabeça do ômega, ondulando o seu quadril na maneira mais forte que conseguia, os gemidos manhosos do seu ômega soando como música para o seu ouvido.

Ao sentir uma estocada um pouco mais forte e funda, Baekhyun choramingou, apertando os olhos e deitando sua testa nos seus braços, espasmos fortes correndo por todo seu corpo, o fazendo tremer e apertar os dedinhos dos pés. 

— E-eu vou gozar, Soo. — O ômega choramingou baixinho, arqueando as costas e tentando não gozar tão rápido ao sentir mãos uma forte estocada no seu ponto doce.

— E-eu também já estou...— Um rosnado escapou da garganta do alfa e cortou a frase, um espasmo atingindo o baixo-ventre do homem. Baekhyun era tão gostoso. — ... quase... — Continuou ofegante. 

— V-vai gozar... A-ah... d-dentro de mim? — Baekhyun perguntou choramingando, tendo um pouco de dificuldade para elaborar a frase, sua mente bêbada de prazer se focando apenas na deliciosa sensação de ser tão bem fodido pelo seu alfa. 

— É claro que sim, amor. — Sua voz estava pesada, ofegante e rouca. Deliciosa de se escutar. — Vou derramar tudo em você... 

— T-tudo dentro de mim...? — Ele ronronou com a promessa, tentando empinar seu quadril e choramingando um pouquinho mais alto, já sentindo seus olhos se molharem com aquela sensação gostosa. 

Era tanto tesão, tanto prazer, Baekhyun era sensível demais para aguentar tudo aquilo. 

— E-eu... — Baekhyun tentou murmurar, gritando manhoso ao sentir a cabeça do pau do seu alfa se chocar com força na sua próstata, um soluço escorrendo dos seus lábios quando ele e manteve ali, mantendo o seu ponto doce sendo pressionado, o estímulo gostoso adiantando o orgasmo do ômega.

E Baekhyun veio, forte e gostoso daquele jeito que só seu alfa o fazia vir, gozando no colchão ao sentir o nó do seu alfa se inchar dentro de si, uma ou outra lágrima escorrendo dos seus olhos semicerrados, seu corpo se tremendo com o prazer alucinante.

— Filho da puta... — O alfa murmurou, entre dentes, apertando suas mãos em punho e gozando dentro do ômega, seu nó inchado sendo deliciosamente comprimido pelas paredes meladas do seu ômega. 

— P-porra... — Baekhyun gemeu trêmulo, sorrindo bêbado de prazer, seu interior se abrindo para receber o esperma do seu alfa.

— Assim mesmo... — Kyungsoo gemeu baixo, apertando os olhos e se permitindo gozar o último resto, melando o cuzinho gostoso.

— Você gozou tanto... — Ronronou, deitando sua cabeça no colchão e esfregando sua bochecha nele manhosamente, encarando o seu alfa com o canto do olho, satisfeito ao ver um sorriso sacana e relaxado nos lábios. 

— Eu sei que você gosta. — Ele respondeu, segurando na cintura do ômega e saindo de dentro dele, assistindo entretido quando o  seu esperma começou a escorrer para fora, melando as coxas bonitas do seu ômega. 

Um tanto molenga demais para responder, Baekhyun fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. No entanto, sobressaltou ao sentir seu quadril ser erguido pelas mãos fortes do seu alfa, o puxando para ficar ajoelhado, ainda com o troço deitado na cama. 

— O-o que...

— Você me fez gozar duas vezes, amor. — Kyungsoo explicou, ajoelhando-se atrás do ômega e apertando a bunda bonita com força. — Seu alfa vai te fazer gozar mais uma, para retribuir. — Deixou um tapa fraco em uma das bandas.

— O-oh... Soo... — Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu murmurar, mordiscando o lábio inferior e gemendo baixinho ao sentir uma lambida longa e molhada na sua entrada vermelhinha e maltratada, tirando um pouco do esperma que escorria para fora de si. 

— Só aproveita, amor. — Sussurrou, deixando mais um tapa na bunda bonita antes de cair de boca naquela parte gostosa do marido, lambendo a entrada judiada e chupando seu esperma para fora. 

— O-oh... Porra... Hmmm... — Ele Gemeu trêmulo, apertando o lençol da cama abaixo de si e ofegando como um cachorrinho, seus olhos molhados se apertando um pouco mais. 

— Que bebê mais boca suja. — O alfa riu baixinho, deixando um tapa na bunda cheia e apertando a pele atingida com força, quase rindo novamente ao sentir o corpinho gostoso do seu ômega se tremer todo. 

— P-para de enrolar... — Pediu manhoso, choramingando quando o seu alfa cuspiu na sua estradinha, a saliva se misturando com o restinho de esperma que foi expulso. 

— Então abra essa bunda para mim, hm? Eu vou mamar em você agora. — Baekhyun sentiu uma mordida forte na sua bunda. 

Todo trêmulo, Baekhyun obedeceu, levando suas mãos em direção as suas nádegas e as apertando, puxando-as para o lado e expondo seu cuzinho para o alfa, choramingando deleitoso ao sentir ele lhe lamber todo, de cima para baixo. Um bolo se formou na sua garganta, a sensação gostosa do orgasmo que tivera o deixando cheio de dengo, o prazer fudido só piorando tudo.

_Ele ia acabar chorando._

Resistindo a vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa maliciosa, Kyungsoo de concentrou em chupar e beijar aquele buraquinho tão vermelhinho, sorrindo convencido ao perceber que fora ele que deixara seu garotinho assim.

Ele podia estar com mais de trinta anos nas costas, mas ainda conseguia foder direito. 

_Baekhyun que o diga._

_—_ Você m-mama tão gostoso... — O ômega balbuciou manhoso, fungando como um bebê ao sentir um carinho lento em suas coxas, o toque gostoso o incentivando a deixar suas bandas afastadinhas para o seu alfa. — ... I-isso é tão bom... — Fungou mais uma vez, a voz embarganhada.  

— Shhh... Shhh... Está tudo bem, amor. — Kyungsoo disse terno, beijando o cuzinho gostoso uma última vez, agora focando sua atenção nas bola inchadas do seu marido, prontas para mais uma rodada. — Você está cansado, né? Fique calminho que o seu alfa vai te fazer gozar bem gostoso agora. — Lambeu os testículos. — Tudo bem?

— Uhum... — Murmurou baixinho, deitando sua bochecha no colchão e respirando fundo. — C-continua mamando, e-eu já tô perto. — Ele parecia que ia chorar, completamente perdido naquela mistura de dengo e prazer que lhe tomou o corpo. 

Ele sempre ficava assim quando Kyungsoo inventava de fazer algo daquele gênero. 

—  _Pode chorar se quiser, hm? Descarrega._.. — Kyungsoo beijou-lhe as nádegas mais um pouco, segurando as mãos trêmulas e as tirando das posições, deixando com que Baekhyun as mexesse como quisesse. —  _Não_   _está muito sensível_? — Lambeu o cuzinho com a ponta da língua.

— E-eu aguento... — Murmurou, escondendo seu rosto nas mãos e se tremendo todo quando uma das mãos do alfa rodeou seu membro, lhe acariciando a cabecinha enquanto ainda o chioava. — Oh! E-eu vou gozar... — Tentou avisar, trêmulo. — Soo... 

—  _Você já 'tá pronto._.. — Seu tom de voz era doce, e só naquele momento Baekhyun percebeu que ele usava seu tom de alfa, tão rasamente que tirava todo aquele efeito de medo. — _Goze para mim, hm? Pode gozar para o seu alfa_. 

— G-gozar... — Todo o corpo de Baekhyun se focou naquele palavra, aquele prazer doido subindo pelo seu baixo ventre e o fazendo gritar choroso, mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos inchadinhos, seu corpo tremendo e o seu esperma escorrendo para fora de si. — Soo...!

— Shhh. Shhh. Bom garoto. — Beijou a estradinha do seu garoto mais uma vez, o masturbando de leve, apenas para que ele expulsasse toda sua porra. — Tão bonito o meu amor... — Sorriu, beijando uma marquinha roxa na bunda bonita. 

— E-eu adoro quando você me elogia... — Murmurou baixinho, respirando fundo e tentando parar de tremer, sorrindo manhoso quando mais um beijo foi desferido na sua bunda sensível. 

— E eu adoro elogiar o meu amor. — Selou a banda fofa mais uma última vez, o acariciando antes de se erguer, deitando o quadril do mais novo na cama. — Está tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupadinho, escalando a cama e se deitando ao lado do marido.

— É claro que está. — Baekhyun murmurou sonolento, se aconchegando no corpo do seu alfa quando esse se deitou, aproveitando do calor do marido quando esse lhe abraçou, o puxando para se deitar no seu peito. 

— Quer tomar banho? — O alfa perguntou, acalentando o ômega em seus braços e lentamente o sentido parar de tremer. — Comer alguma coisa talvez?

— Eu estou bem, Soo, obrigado. — Sorriu para o seu alfa preocupado, relaxando sobre o corpo desse. — Eu até queria tomar um banho... — Esfregou seu rosto no peito do homem. — Mas eu duvido que consiga me levantar agora... Minhas pernas estão trêmulas. — Aquilo era verdade.

— Você sabe que eu posso te levar no colo, amor. Sem nenhum problema. — Lhe acariciou os cabelos suados, movendo seus dedos no cabelo suado de leve. 

— Mas você devia relaxar agora, Soo. Eu sei que você 'tá cansado. — Baekhyun suspirou manhoso, aprovando o carinho nos seus fios, sua voz saindo molenga. 

— Você já me relaxou o suficiente, amor. E eu nunca vou estar cansado demais para cuidar do meu nenê manhoso. — Beijou a bochecha fofa de maneira estalada, mordiscando a pele e sorrindo ao escutar ele rir gostoso. 

— Se for assim, eu aceito, Soo. — Beijou a bochecha do alfa, rindo gostoso novamente quando esse se levantou, o pegando no colo e o suspendendo no ar. — Ai... Calma. — Riu mais alto. — Seu brutamonte!

—  _Seu brutamonte. —_ Beijou-lhe a testa, o pegando em estilo noiva, e o girando, arrancando mais uma risada do ômega, e um sorriso seu.

 _É, Baekhyun realmente lhe acalmava._  

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gostaram? 
> 
> Tomara que meu presentinho esteja a altura da minha nenê. 
> 
> Twitter dela: https://twitter.com/khiltint
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy 
> 
> Meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
